Gai Nagareboshi/A.U
Giselle Nagareboshi (流れ星・ジゼル, Nagareboshi Jizeru) is an Arrancar with Quincy powers who has escaped from the Vandenreich over one hundred years ago—through an unknown method, her Saketsu (鎖結, "Chain Binding") and Hakusui (鎖結, "Soul Sleep") were forcibly closed, and she was somehow transformed into an ordinary Human of ½ Japanese, ½ Australian ethnicity who has recently appeared in New York City. Even with her amnesia from the loss of her spiritual powers, there is much, much more to Giselle than meets the eye—in fact, it is possible that she isn't an Arrancar with Quincy powers at all, but rather, something much different—and much more powerful. Giselle is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the avatar of demise", a rumor spread by Soul Society, who believe she is far too dangerous to exist. Appearance Giselle is a beautiful young woman, with snow-white skin that one would normally associate with a princess in fairy tales. It is said that Giselle is much older than she looks—being able to pass off as twelve but in reality, her body is fifteen physically. Her rose-coloured hair extends down to her hips; it curls back at her spine, and her bangs are parted in the middle, framing her face, said bangs reach down to her chest, though it should be noted that even though parted, her hair leans more towards the left-hand side. It possesses a rather messy quality to it, though only slightly. She has glistening, amber eyes, though it can easily be seen that she wears contacts to hide a certain feature. Personality and Traits Giselle, like her counterpart, is a complex person. She is rather quiet, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to her know that this is merely a facade; as she is actually a kind and caring person though despite her iciness. In the company of those she is fond of, Giselle's cold facade shatters completely, as she becomes incredibly shy, unable to look those she has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter. In conversation, on the rare times that she participates in it, Giselle has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in her usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. Giselle often misinterprets what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Giselle feeling ashamed for her horrible social skills, which she constantly attempts to improve so that she can feel the same as everyone else. She is also able to forgive easily, though Giselle generally attempts to keep her cool under most circumstances, and no matter what her enemies ever do to her, she can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. She acts the way she does to push others away for fear of getting close to them and her insecurities. Also, she shows an inferiority complex that makes her believe she can't do anything right or complete. This complex can be seen in her usual internal monologue, as she always complains about the situation but she never says it unless a subject particularly enrages her. Unlike her counterpart, Giselle has a rather mischievous side to her—much like that of a certain devil woman, prone to teasing and flat-out insulting friends and foes alike, subtly manipulating them at all times, with varying levels of success. She also believes that she has the right to get whatever she wants and vehemently detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for her. Despite all this, deep down, Giselle is truly worried about her case of amnesia, and what she could have been before losing all of her memories, though she does a good job of not letting anything up about her case to her companions—hoping that she can leave them in the dark until the time comes for everything to be revealed about her. History Equipment Spirit Weapon Boosted Incinerate (紫炎祭主の劈矢 (ブーステッド・インシネレート), Būsuteddo Inshinerēto) also known as the Violet Blaze Deify Lord of the Piercing Arrow, is the name of Giselle's spirit bow, which, strangely, isn't a bow at all; rather, it possesses four forms; the gun doubles as a buster sword that can also function as wings. Boosted Incinerate itself is a retractable gun that slides up and down at the top handle-end of the weapon for quick transition between modes. *'Shield Mode': In it's default form, Boosted Incinerate is a miniature forearm-mounted shield. Originally a thick piece of extra armour designed to stop physical rounds, this shield incorporates an anti-spiritual particles coating. The anti-spiritual particle coating allows Giselle to block spiritual attacks, however with each hit taken it gets worn down until rendered useless. *'Gun Mode': In this form, Boosted Incinerate is a high-energy long-range beam gun which is an exceedingly powerful long-range weapon. When in use, the gun swivels underneath her miniature forearm shield while a trigger and guard extend to allow her to take manual aim. This beam gun possesses firepower that is capable of destroying most structures with a single shot. *'Pincer Mode': Boosted Incinerate can also be used as a pincer-like weapon for grabbing and bifurcating foes—in this form, it resembles straight-blade scissors. *'Sword Mode': Boosted Incinerate's Sword Mode was derived from Gaikaōtori's design for more power. It is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. It is also covered with anti-spiritual particle coating, allowing it to parry Zanpakutō. It is attached to her miniature forearm shield. It works by applying spiritual particles over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power. The blade can be vertically folded along her forearm, exposing the muzzle of gun mode. **'Full Burst Mode': The most powerful form of Boosted Incinerate (for now), Full Burst Mode completely resonates with Giselle's soul, causing plasma beam cannons to mount over her shoulders, and railguns to mount upon her hips. This also causes her spiritual power to flare up, augmenting the power of the next several blasts sevenfold. In an instant, Giselle unleashes a beautiful geometric curtain of death; an en masse firing solution. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. **'Psychic Device': A certain attachment affixed upon Boosted Incinerate; it is directly connected to Giselle's thoughts—through which she can manipulate it using her mind. This works by passively scanning her brainwaves, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw commands upon being received by her Spirit Weapons. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of spiritual particles, it is mainly used to mentally control remote attack drones, with her Fangs, both Large and Small, being able to engage targets without visual contact. This Psychic Device is also utilized to increase her reaction times. Arondight (無毀なる湖光 (アロンダイト), "Arondaito"), also known as The Unfading Light of the Lake, is the name of Giselle's secondary spirit weapon—when manifested, they take the form of twin boomerangs composed of pure spiritual energy; they also double as twin swords, though they rarely see use in this form. Giselle uses these versatile weapons in a wide variety of ways, such as using them to distract opponents while she closes in for a close-range attack, or to defeat several foes in its trajectory. Powers and Abilities Expert Gunner: Let it not be said that Giselle is not an excellent gunner—in fact, she is quite a danger in the battlefield with her gun. As Boosted Incinerate is most of the time for all intents and purposes a low-key railgun, it possesses overwhelming power that could be considered second to none in sheer spiritual particles output that can, well, incinerate her foe. While she prefers exceedingly powerful blasts of spiritual energy, Giselle is just as much of an acclaimed sharpshooter—as evidenced time and time again; even with only her left hand, her weaker hand, she was able to finish off a round of practice in thirty seconds. Reloading a pistol in one second with one hand is too slow for her, even though she was just testing her gun, and later on, she was able to successfully shoot three people holding a child hostage while falling out of a helicopter. Sonído? Expert: Giselle is capable of using high speed movements faster than the eye can follow; though it should be noted that visually, it appears as not Sonído nor Shunpo, but a unique mixture of the two—similar to Kōshinho, moving with long, elegant strides at what is perceived as something close to the speed of sound in the Human World, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack, even keeping fast foes on their toes with her attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though not as much as her counterpart, Giselle is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter on the rare occasions that she is forced to forgo her weapons and face her foe head-on, and she is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. Though she is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, elegant kicks, though a downside to these high kicks is occasionally giving her foe the occasional panty shot. Her kicks are able to harm spiritual bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects. Enhanced Strength: Despite her build, Giselle has proven herself to be deceptively mighty. With a single stomp, she can cause small craters, upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—her strength has been called almost "demonic", something that she proves rather easily time and time again. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. Unlike her counterpart's ability to perceive everything about his target uncannily with a singular glance, thus earning him the moniker "Holmes of Rukongai", Giselle must use Pesquisa to sense her foe's power—and even then, it often makes her have a good, long look at them to determine how powerful her target is. She is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, though it takes her extra effort to do so. *'Reitsubame' (零返し, "Zero Reversal"): A technique developed by Giselle on the fly. First, she charges spiritual energy within her palms, before making a forward thrusting motion, grasping at the opposing attack while sensing it using Pesquisa. There, by infusing the spiritual energy on her palms with her own spiritual pressure, at the moment of contact, this causes a unique reaction, enabling her own spiritual energy to completely absorb her foe's attack, breaking it down into spiritual particles, which she can then utilize as if it were her own spiritual energy. This has the added effect of sealing her foe's spiritual particles—more accurately, the spiritual particles utilized in manifesting the attack she had just absorbed, thus disabling that attack for a certain period of time. Enhanced Hierro: Hierro is the hardened skin of an Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power; Giselle's Hierro is abnormally sturdy, which is surprising, considering her true heritage; this allows her to deflect attacks of seated officer-level power barehanded, though not without some effort. Amusingly, despite her skin hardening, it has little to effect on adding defensive capabilities to her clothing—more often than not, her clothes are shredded beyond recognition in all of her fights. *'Quincy Shield': An enormous shield in the shape of a cross. It is large enough to cover seven people and is primarily used by Giselle to protect people or herself against attacks, especially against those that could result in significant damage. On more personal occasions, Giselle occasionally uses a smaller version, creating two shields that cover the backside of both her arms—she can use the large shield to try and crush opponents. Notable Intelligence: Giselle has constantly outsmarted higher level opponents to compensate for her weakness in comparison to them, and she is capable of using observation and calculation to succeed when faced with a particularly powerful opponent. Giselle is very cunning, due to her ability to trick opponents and her capacity to maintain several tactics up her sleeve. She also showed as well to be a great tactician, even using herself as bait in battles. *'Machine Ingenuity': Giselle, like her counterpart, is quite competent with machinery and technology, though not to her original's extent, that's for sure. Unique Spiritual Power: Giselle's spiritual power is totally out of the ordinary—it's said that it isn't similar to an Arrancar, nor a Quincy. Rather, it's very resiminent of that of the gods of old and the dolls of the Soul King. Nevertheless, her spiritual pressure is truly impressive: it can be felt for several blocks in New York City, and those with seated officer power are forced to the ground by its mere presence. Her spiritual energy is wild and erratic in a similar manner to how a stream can be vicious or it can be calm. She has been noted to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most seated officers, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as a Lieutenant's. *'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation': Because she has had Quincy powers bestowed upon her, Giselle is able to absorb spiritual energy of almost any kind from the atmosphere, and combine it with her own spiritual energy to form armaments. However, unlike most other users of this ability, Giselle has little to no control over this ability, meaning that she more often than not draws in much more or less spiritual energy than desired, resulting in unstable and oversized weapons. This danger is further enhanced in environments with higher concentrations of spiritons, such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, to the point that absorbing spiritual energy or particles is hazardous to her health, often leading her to collapse in battle. Still, when she utilizes this ability, she is able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and her blasts have tremendous force behind them. Giselle is able to manipulate spiritual energy for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes. **'Glänzende Ansturms' (炯然躍進 (グランゼンヅ・アンスタームス), Guranzendu Ansutamusu, German and Japanese for "Shining Onslaught"): Instead of the usual Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"), Giselle charges her weapon in the spiritual energy absorbed from the environment, before unleashing 'X'-shaped blasts of golden feather-like spiritual energy- this is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Giselle can fire one thousand, five hundred blasts consecutively per second. When in Quincy Final Form, this amount doubles, allowing her to fire three thousand blasts per second. **'Large Fangs': An advanced Quincy technique; Giselle absorbs a large amount of spiritual particles in the atmosphere, before manifesting it, converging it together as a series of weapons that possess the ability of flight using verniers. They have greater fire power than regular spiritual weapons that most other Quincy possess, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. They act as mobile cannons, firing a beam equal to that of a Cero. They can work together to bombard an opposing force with spiritual blast attacks from multiple directions, and can attach themselves to objects and fire at point blank range. ***'Small Fangs': The support to the Large Fangs, eight small sabers manifest alongside the Large Fangs or by their lonesome. Being composed from pure spiritual energy, the Small Fangs function as razor sharp daggers, and are highly maneuverable. Giselle more often than not uses the Small Fangs to overwhelm her foes from all directions while the Large Fangs blast her adversaries into oblivion. Quincy: Letzt Stil Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Spoiler Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Arrancar Category:Alternate Universe Category:Mototsu Category:Seishin